


The Boy Who Prays and the Boy Who Listens

by daddydanielthespaniel



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydanielthespaniel/pseuds/daddydanielthespaniel
Summary: This one-shot doesn't include dialogue, but I remember feeling super proud after I wrote it, which was a first. I posted this on Wattpad (yeah, I know, yikes) when I was around....fifteen? I figured hey, why not post it on here? Hopefully this is as good as I remember it. So, enjoy. :) UPDATE: Oh yeah, Newt dies btw.





	The Boy Who Prays and the Boy Who Listens

**Newt**.

The name brought curiosity, and an odd, warm feeling in the brunette.

 **Tommy**.

Someone who finally managed to make the blonde smile genuinely.

 **Blonde**.

Seeing the shaggy, though seemingly perfect hair from afar made him laugh from nervousness.

 **Brown**.

The hair colour of (Newt thinks) the most beautiful, brave human being to ever roam the Earth.

 **Glade**.

He hated it, knowing how long the older boy had been trapped inside, with nearly no way to escape.

 **Maze**.

Watching the younger boy run in there just three days after he'd arrived made his stomach churn in anxiety.

 **Death**.

He's afraid of it, for it might just catch up to his angel.

 **Death**.

He used to call out to it..that is until Tommy showed up. Though, now the monster has returned for a visit.

 **Shouting**.

He didn't know if he could stand to hear the broken voice blaming him.

 **Shouting**.

The boy did it until he could feel his throat tear up.

 **Click**.

The noise startled him as he held the gun in his cold, shaking hands.

 **Click**.

His eyes cleared from hearing the noise. Finally, something might go his way.

 **Voice**.

His body shivered as the angel in his arms pleaded softly.

 **Voice**.

He smiled sympathetically when the brown - eyed beauty before him agreed to rid him off this horrid world.

 **Warmth**.

He felt it rush through him as the blonde kissed him softly.

 **Warmth**.

He felt it on his cheeks as the love of his life was kissing him back, passionately.

 **Blood**.

It was flowing out of his trusted companion like a bloody rapid.

 **Blood**.

He could feel it pouring out of him.

 **Quicker**.

And quicker...

 **Cold**.

He could feel the older boy in his arms drop in temperature.

 **Cold**.

He could nearly feel nothing. He felt

 **Darkness**.

His heart had fallen deep into a dark abyss.

 **Darkness**.

All he could sense. No light, no sound, aside from his lover's racking sobs and wet tears.

 **Love**.

He was in love.

He realized this too late.

He blamed himself.

He knew that was stupid.

He couldn't help it.

He relaxed a bit.

He knew it would be okay.

His angel, hopefully, has gone to Heaven..where angels like Newt belong.

He prayed to that angel.

He prayed every night until..

His own death appeared.

His face lit up at the sight of his long lost angel.

They kissed.

They now had everything they needed.

They had each other.

They finally felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I just read that for the first time in years as I put it in this box AND WOW it's a freaking trainwreck lol. I hope I don't write like this anymore. But like, with some things here in there I was like "holy frick I still use that phrasing a lot" or whatever and lemme tell you I am BABASH00K.


End file.
